Johanna Siri te Danaan
Johanna Siri te Danaan (11 BBY—) is a freelance pilot and a Jedi. Born in Tatooine’s nominal capital of Bestine, Johanna spent her early years on a moisture farm, far removed from politics and the strife which embroiled the rest of the galaxy. She was a quiet, reserved child who grew into a gangly adolescent with no ambitions beyond the simple life accorded to her family. When her parents disappeared on their way to Bestine shortly after her fifteenth birthday, she quickly married the itinerant farmhand Etiel Jansz to ensure that the future of her parents’ homestead would be secure. Together the young couple managed the property rather admirably and their first child, Etiel, was born within the year. Information about what transpired when Johanna was nineteen is known only to a select few; and those few guard the secrets well. What is known to others is that the erstwhile reclusive farmer suddenly secured herself a transport off-world and joined the Republic Navy as a starfighter technician, trained to repair and maintain the X-wings of Ghost Squadron on the NRSC ''Deliverance''. Her CO, Lianna Blackledge, was a formidable woman who was often frustrated by Johanna’s seeming inability to grasp that she was, in fact, a member of the Navy and not a farmer free to come and go at will and to choose whose orders she obeyed. Breaking in the talented technician was quite a task but eventually the two women forged an understanding and a respect for one another. In time however, Johanna received a transfer to StarOps and served with Rogue Squadron under Wedge Antilles. It was during her tenure as Rogue Seven that she also became involved with New Republic Intelligence and the next two years saw her active as both a pilot and an Intel agent (sometimes partnered with Bazil McKenzie). She was eventually promoted to Lieutenant Commander by Joshua Arands and assigned the task of leading Ghost Squadron, a post which she held until her eventual retirement from the Navy. During her time away from StarOps, Johanna had quite a few strange adventures (some scandalous and some not) and became acquainted with Jessalyn Valios, a Jedi Master from Yavin IV. Jessalyn took the itinerant pilot under her care and offered her employment as a domestic worker. Eventually she was entrusted with the care of the Jedi’s infant son, developing a bond with the child that was later discovered to be strong in the Force. After being made aware of her latent abilities it took Johanna several months to finally agree to begin training and her progress was slow until she found out about her relationship to Tyler Damion, who would soon fall to the Dark Side. After numerous events of various import had transpired — among them the completion of her lightsaber, and the growing enmity between her and Tyler as the Corellian rose to the position of Warlord and enslaved millions of nonhumans, culminating in his sister's imprisonment on Kessel after forcing her to kill Drax Rendolen — Johanna returned to the Republic Navy, in essence bringing with her an old friend (and old rival) by the name of Ikihsa Enb'zik, who had been confined to the spice mines with her (though the two never met during their internment). Together they set about the business of commanding Rogue Squadron, with “General Joh” proving a capable, if somewhat unorthodox, leader. Seven months after assuming command of Rogue, Johanna retired from the military for good to devote more time to her role as a Jedi. Little did she know that she too would fall to the Dark Side, victim of an ancient and shadowy figure named Aleister Vadim. Eventually, however, she would be brought back to the Light with the help of Luke Skywalker and Kitterick Brandis Finian. Six Degrees of MUSHiness * Tyler Damion — half-brother * Zeak Oppenhiemer — husband * Etiel te Danaan — child * Brennan te Danaan — child * Ara te Danaan — child * Tyler te Danaan — child * Drax Rendolen * Sabrina Rheatis * Ikihsa Enb'zik * Bazil McKenzie * Jessalyn Valios * Luke Skywalker * Cricket — her R2 astromech Te Danaan, Johanna Siri Te Danaan, Johanna Siri Te Danaan, Johanna Siri Te Danaan, Johanna Siri Te Danaan, Johanna Siri Te Danaan, Johanna Siri